


Chaos Total

by ChaosTotal (SamoShampioni)



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Welle: Erdball
Genre: AU, Alf - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, Honey, Lila - Freeform, Plastique, RPF, Robots, Venus - Freeform, W:E, Welle:Erdball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/ChaosTotal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welle: Erdball hoped that one day the whole world would have laws like the ones Plastique had implemented in her home country. But the ultimate goal, worldwide robot equality, would be a hard one to achieve. That was for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Total

It was a grand day, the day that scientists unveiled the first super intelligent robot back in the 1950s. From that day forward, robots had been getting more and more advanced. Indestructible, super strength, super everything. They were becoming stronger and quicker and better with each and every upgrade. And yet, despite their strengths, in many ways, robots were still treated as a commodity. As an object, to be used. The irony was that despite the robots being much stronger and faster than humans, humanity forced them to work for their benefit. Made to produce work quicker and more easily. Some people even bought robots to use as servants. In fact, humans dominated nearly all aspects of society in this new mechanical world, with the robots being a minority, with only 0.5% of the worldwide population being a robot. Robots were treated as property and robot equal rights groups were laughed at and ignored. There weren't even any laws against killing robots.  
  
\---  
  
In Germany, the radio station Welle: Erdball had been protesting for robot rights for some time. It was unusual for robots and humans to be working together, but Welle: Erdball made it work. Two humans, and two robots. And that's the way it's always been. Periodically, one of the human members would leave the group, not that it made it any less sad. The humans came and went, but the two robots were the universal constant of Welle: Erdball. Although, the two they had now had been the longest serving humans the group had ever had. But that just made it worse when the day came when one of them eventually had to leave the station.  
  
\---  
  
It was a strange day, the day that Plastique left Welle: Erdball. It was known to the other members of Welle: Erdball that Plastique was secretly a member of the Swedish royal family, a princess, in fact. But they worked hard to keep this hidden, under wraps. No one else found out until the day that the king of Sweden, Carl Gustaf, stepped down from his post and it was revealed that Plastique was the heir to the Swedish throne. She had to accept the duty to her country, and she left the broadcasting station in Hannover for the Swedish royal palace. She was now the Queen of Sweden, but she never forgot her friends at Welle: Erdball.  
  
\---  
  
It wasn't like this happened before. People had left Welle: Erdball before, so many people. The problem was simple. Honey and Alf, the founding members, were robots. Two of the few lucky robots who had their own freedom, in fact. The two robots had been bought buy KayCat and Xenia many years ago. The two ladies were pretending to be people wanting to buy robots to use as servants, but instead they were robot rights activists, setting all the robots that they bought free. Honey and Alf never forgot their kindness, and Welle: Erdball was set up as a radio station and a group that supported equality and peace between robots and humans worldwide. Eventually, they met the pro-robot rights members Isa, Soraya and Xenia. All had been members of Welle: Erdball. And eventually, they all had to leave. Because being a human was much harder than being a robot. Robots had all the time in the world to work on Welle: Erdball. Humans didn't. Yes, for Honey and Alf, being robots made their jobs far easier. As robots they could work all the time. But the human members of the band had so many responsibilities, so many things to see too, so much to do. Being a robot was much simpler. Originally Honey and Alf had wanted the other members of the group to be robots too, but advanced AI was so hard to find. Most robots were bought and made to work in the factories, anyway. So they accepted that there would be a steady stream of human members who would come and go as they pleased. And so, that was how Welle: Erdball worked. How it had always been, and, how they thought it always would be.  
  
\---  
  
"Another one gone," Honey sighed, "We'll have to go and find a new member now."  
"Ya know," Venus said, leaning back in her chair, "You really should get another robot member."  
"But robots are so hard to find," Alf said, tapping on a Commodore 64, "It'll be even harder trying to find a robot who wants to work at Welle: Erdball with us."  
"Well, you'll never know until you try," Venus replied.  
Indeed, getting a robot member would indeed be better for the group. Robots could work longer, harder, and faster. Not to mention that shady characters would usually buy robots first to use as servants around the house.  
  
\---  
  
But, Venus was right, they'd never know until they tried. And so, Honey and Alf went to a nearby robot warehouse. They pretended to be humans looking for a robot to buy, and the man in charge pointed them in the direction of a lady robot that was sitting in the corner.  
"Here's a new robot, it just came in this morning," the man shrugged, "It's the newest type."  
Honey found the usage of 'it' referring to robots incredibly demeaning, but he had to keep quiet, he didn't want to cause a scene, or to draw attention to the fact that they were actually robots too.  
"I'll give it to you for 50 euros." the man continued, as the robot looked back at them.  
50 euros was incredibly cheap for a robot, which lead Alf to believe that the robot had some sort of malfunction or defect. But still.  
"It's broken though," the man said, proving him right, "It can't connect to the internet. Well, go on then, tell them your name, robot."  
The robot said nothing.  
"Do I have to repeat myself?!"  
"The name's Lila," she said, coldly, "Lady Lila."  
"Alright, so, 50 euros and its yours."  
They paid the price, and, officially, the robot was theirs. Not that they saw it like that. As much as they despised the idea of buying robots, it was the only way to give a robot their freedom. They would let her go if that's what she wanted.  
"Well, take it out of here, I hate robots," the man said, not realising that Honey and Alf were robots too.  
"Hey! That's offensive!" Alf said, not able to hold it in any longer, "You shouldn't be so mean to robots, ya know?"  
"Pffft, hahahahaha," the man laughed, "Robots don't even have feelings, stop being such a hippy. Thanks for the laugh though."  
And with that the man walked off, still laughing, leaving the three robots alone.  
"Uh, ok then, come with us, Lila," Honey said. But Lila didn't move.  
"No way. You humans want to use me as a slave!" Lila yelled, "No matter what you say, you're just like all the others."  
"We're not," Alf said, "Really."  
Honey looked around to make sure the man had really gone, and then quickly took his passport from his pocket. Revealing one of the black and grey passports that were only given to robots.  
'Species - Robot', it read on the front in gold writing.  
"You're-" Lila was shocked.  
"Yes, we're robots too," Honey said, "Now quickly, come with us before anyone realises..."  
And they left the warehouse. Honey didn't know whether or not to ask her to join their group as they walked down the streets of Hannover. The topic of Welle: Erdball was a difficult one to bring up. Just because they had bought her, they didn't want Lady Lila to feel like they owned her. Robot rights were ignored by nearly everyone else, but not by Welle: Erdball.  
"Look, Lila, we're not going to force you to be in Welle: Erdball, or anything," Honey said, "Only if you want to."  
"Hmmm," Lady Lila thought for a moment, "Well, you guys did free me from the warehouse, I suppose it is the least I can do. We'll try it, why not? What's the worst that could happen?"  
"Great!" Honey said, "This is excellent!  
And the three of them walked back to the studio.  
  
\---  
  
"Well, were there any robots there?" Venus asked as they all walked into the room.  
"You could say that," Lila grinned, as Venus turned and saw the new robot standing there.  
"Oh! Hello there!" Venus said.  
"Hey! I'm Lady Lila! And you are?"  
"Fräulein Venus. Welcome to Welle: Erdball, Lady Lila!"  
"Thanks! So, you are a robot too?" Lila asked.  
"No," Venus said, "I am not a robot, but don't worry, I am on your side."  
"Yes, you have nothing to fear from her," Honey said, "Everyone who has ever been in Welle: Erdball is for robot rights."  
"Excellent!" Lila said, "I can't thank you guys enough for freeing me! This is going to be great!"  
  
\---  
  
And so, along with the C64, Welle: Erdball was now five again, complete. The news coming from Sweden was also good. Queen Plastique's reign had a good start, her first order was to ban the use of robots as slaves across the entire Scandinavian country. Other countries laughed at Sweden, but Welle: Erdball hoped that one day the whole world would have laws like the ones Plastique had implemented in her home country. But the ultimate goal, worldwide robot equality, would be a hard one to achieve. That was for sure.  
  
\---  
  
Meanwhile, in the Reichstag, Angela Merkel realised that a huge mistake had been made. No, not just huge, a _catastrophic_ mistake had been made. Somehow, one of the robot manufacturing plants had made a very serious error, one that put the safety of the entire world at stake. Recently, Germany had received nuclear missiles from America, as a gift for being one of America's strongest allies. But the codes to activate these newly arrived nuclear missiles from the States had accidentally been copied into the code of a robot by some careless government official who had been visiting the plant. And, if someone found that robot, and _found those codes_ , then it would be a disaster, not only for Germany, but for the entire world. It could even cause World War Three. There were so may possibilities, all of them terrible. The German government had been working all day trying to figure out which robot it was that contained the secret codes, but, so far, their efforts had all been fruitless. Merkel looked at the paperwork, trying to figure out which robot it was. Suddenly, a man walked up behind her.  
"Merkel," it was Westerwelle, "I know I'm not in the government anymore but this was a mistake made on my watch. I must be the one to correct it."  
"Hmm? And?" she didn't look up from the papers, "Did you find out which robot has the codes?"  
This was no time for small talk. They had to find out where those codes were immediately.  
"Yes," he replied, "It is a robot with the code L-2310, otherwise known as 'Lady Lila'."  
"Excellent. Get all the police and the army out onto the streets immediately. We need to find this 'Lady Lila' robot, before someone else does. We need this all over every news channel. Robot wanted: Lady Lila. We'll set a reward too. A huge one."  
"Good. And what should we do with the robot once we've found it?"  
"Deactivate it," Merkel said, "We can't take any chances with this."  
"Ok, don't you worry, we'll find that robot in no time, Angela. Those codes will be back here and safe in no time at all."


End file.
